Hijiko Kakurerakudo
| kanji = 非自己 隠れ楽土 | romanji = Kakurerakudo Hijiko | image = | birthdate = March 11 | age = Part I: 11 Part II: 15 Part III: 26 | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = Part I: 4'5 ft (139.7 cm) Part II: 5'2 ft (157.48 cm) Part III: 6'2 ft (187.96 cm) | weight = Part I: 66 lbs (28 kg) Part II: 130 lbs (59 kg) Part III: 203 lbs (92 kg) | blood type = AB- | hometown = Iwagakure Konohagakure Megamureru Amechi Megamureru Bokusōchi Megamureru Taiyōchi | homecountry = Land of Earth Land of Fire | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Scientist | previous occupation = Inorganic Chemist | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Kakureakudo Last Survivor | family = Deceased | rank = Part I: Genin Part II: Chūnin Part III: Missing-nin | classification = Sensor Type Before Cybernetic Enhancements | reg = 161803 | academy = 9 | chunin = 12 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = Fleeting Tenketsu Cannot be Sensed Does not have Chakra Pathway System | beast = | hiden = The Way of the Asura Path | nature = Earth Release Water Release Lightning Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release Technology Release | jutsu =Amenomihashira Body Flicker Technique Body Flicker: Instant Projectile Dustless Bewildering Cover Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Heavens Oceans Sutra Hiding in Surface Technique Shifting Clouds Shūsen Swift Wind Wall The Way of the Asura Path The Way of the Asura Path: Anguish The Way of the Asura Path: Catastrophe The Way of the Asura Path: Crave The Way of the Asura Path: Creation The Way of the Asura Path: Hopelessness The Way of the Asura Path: Judgment The Way of the Asura Path: Living M.E.T.A.L The Way of the Asura Path: Machine World The Way of the Asura Path: Mind2 The Way of the Asura Path: Sleeper Virus The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy | tools = Chakra Cannon Chakra Disruption Device Denkikikai Eihei Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin Makishibi Mirror Drone Retractable Cable Arm Seikatsukin }} ---- oxRG203JCKM&T?=35s ~Theme of Hijiko ---- is a genin that currently resides in Konohagakure and is the product of tragic futility. His name or rather his alias Hijiko Kakurerakudo was given to him by the reconnaissance team that discovered his original mangled body. His story is that of loss, distress and humiliation. Originating from Iwagakure, Hijiko’s childhood was spontaneous and instinctive that was reminiscent of the childhood of most children that were fortunate enough to have a family that was well off. The incident that forever changed his life happened within the sanctuary of his own home. Normally, a home is a safe haven, a place where most are most calm and separate from the real world. Hijiko was merely playing indoors with one of his classmates when he heard the unfamiliar sound of his mother screaming. It sounded as if a thousand panes of glass shattered at once. For Hijiko, this is where events took an unexpected sinister turn. Aghast at his own helplessness, Hijiko and his classmate assaulted the intruders, though their efforts were valiant, they were also fruitless. Their infantile efforts to stop the Iwa-nin provoked the wrath of Hijiko’s mother. She was a fighter in every sense of the word and even though she was the strongest in her family, she still displayed a majestic tenderness that Hijiko would never forget. Her domineering aura caught the attention of the other Iwa-nin in which she was triumphantly killed. The death of his mother filled Hijiko’s face with grim and sullen gestures. The once child of endearing sweetness and manners ended abruptly by the arrival of corrupt nin from the heart of Iwagakure. After his mother was slain by the intruders, they would turn their eyes towards their two younger targets, Hijiko and his classmate. You would think mercy would be spared upon the lives of the two children, but an unaccountable loathing seethed from the shinobi which hastily threw a kunai into the forehead of Hijiko’s friend killing him instantly. The once sullen tears of Hijiko hardened into convictions and resolves to accept his impending death. From here, his house was burned all around him subsequently burning him alive. In a flash of revelation, Hijiko's childhood was scorched from his remains. Memories plucked from wood and field producing embers of youth appeared as nothing more than smoke and fleeting ashes carried away by the singing wind. Even a child was not above reproach. In moments of utter idleness and insipidity, Hijiko would catch his breath in the cold of night and it was the large flames of the surrounding village that alerted the reconnaissance team that would eventually save Hijiko's life. From here, his memory was a blur until his body was reconstructed as part of an wicked experiment meant to be comparable to that of the Asura Path. New dreams began to take wing in his imagination as he first awoke to the strange surroundings known as the Konoha Sealed Shrine. Then his once calm and benevolent demeanor transformed into moods of malicious reaction and vindictive recoil against those that destroyed his clan and ruined his childhood. His saviors or rather captures were now proud of their successful experiment and would began teaching the young Hijiko the arts of ninjutsu and mastering his new body to unforeseen levels. Now six years later, Hijiko has strengthened his mindset to a level beyond his former peers and his ill-dissimulated fits of ambition had shone through his unique appearance. Hijiko in the perpetual presence of everlasting verities, lost between the blurring lines of sanity due to his near-death experiences. He is a prodigious shinobi with the intent to ease his suffering through intimations of unpenetrated mysteries. His purpose is beyond hidden to those around him and they are only able to sense a breathless chase of dreams within him. Understanding Hijiko is analogous to delving into in a labyrinth of perplexities that only assumptions may arise from it. From any standpoint, Hijiko exemplifies the genin on a multitude of platforms. Whether it’s in the arts of combat proficiency or knowledge, Hijiko is prepared to do what it takes to achieve his dreams and to leave the imagination the endless vista of possibilities. Pledged with enthusiastic fervor, Hijiko takes on all the challenges the world has to offer in order to overshadow his perpetual gloom and seclusion of life. Appearance When a modern shinobi would first lay their eyes upon Hijiko Kakurerakudo, they will notice that due to his stature and age, his appearance is oddly disappointing and fickle. However, the old adage "not judging a book by its cover" accurately fits Hijiko. As you see, Hijiko is quite short due to the incident that nearly took his life away those years ago and it obviously affected his physical form in an adverse way. No longer is his natural body made of warm flesh with blood pulsating through it that was fond to Hijiko in his early years. The once brown flesh changed its paradigm into unique obsidian metal that covers his entire upper torso or what's left of it. The synthetic human or cyborg in its essence transcends both the flesh and mechanical informational components it is built from. From his transmigration, Hijiko was rehabilitated and restored to dignity. Hijiko has a posture that speaks purpose. The way he moves through a group of people so calmly has been noted by his peers. The way that men and women had unconsciously parted to create a path while their children chambered towards Hijiko. They become inexplicably drawn to him and he has become a sight worth noting. The way they would all hush as he drew near them and their gazes linger on in spite of him swiftly moving past them. Aside from his otherworldly appearance, Hijiko also sports a large straw hat which is quite large in comparison to his already short physical stature. It has a broad brim and is woven from unique straw produced by Hijiko's original clan. The hat bears two distinct kanji that can be roughly described as Kaihōgyō. The straw hat is used as shade but in most cases, it acts as his trademark for those whom are allied with Hijiko. The hat also has 16 square slots that is used for ventilation and also a protector against insects while still allowing Hijiko nearly full use of his sight. Directly below his hat is his unique "eye". This eye as what you may call it is not actually an eye in the literal sense, but it functions as such. The color of his eye matches that of verdigris with a scant of glorious cyan. The main lenses is a solid sphere of reminiscent of the Ochimizu sap and is nearly as large as Hijiko's head. The main eye is surrounded by a thin trimmed circle that nearly surmises the first circle however, it ends off in yet another rounded end. His eye can be shown brightly through the slots within his hat and during the day, it still shines brilliantly through sylvan beauty. His eye rests in his oddly shaped head. His cybernetic dome is covered in an obsidian-esque metal that is reminiscent of the shadowy night of Hijiko's supposed death. The shape of his head is similar to an eight-ball and he has no noticeable features aside from his cybernetic eye. Around Hijiko's neck is a unique golden adorned mirror which is tied two lusty colored ropes which are tied similar to the Japanese shrine tree . At the end of each lusty shimenawa are two colored spheres which are attached to the rope the same way a mother would put beads into her daughter's hair. The spheres are quite illustrious as they are capable of reflecting the solemn and unfathomable stars even during the brightest hour. From here, you would notice Hijiko's unique coat which is the same color as the sunflower in lieu of the golden ratio. His fur lined coat is accompanied with parallel shoulder designs that were crafted by his own two hand. The meaning behind the symbols have yet to be solved by any of Hijiko's peers but for him, they serve as a reminder for his incomprehensible amount of hate that he has acquired in his relatively short lifespan for those whom tried to take it. Beneath the exterior of his coat, the internal workings of Hijiko's advanced body can be seen. For his chest, a large metallic plate spans the entire with of his would be pectoral and deltoid muscles. His abdomen area is covered by an invisible force field created by the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin which allows the opponent to see the intricate ever changing internal workings of Hijiko. From here a golden belt adorned with enigmatic and enthusiastic carvings. It is held together by two golden clasps that has his clans seal engraved on them in an imperialistic style. Another unique feature is his arms and hands which can cause the opponent to soar into a rosy zone of contemplation. Black gloves covers the few fingers that Hijiko still has left. Between his fingers a lusty rope similar to the one around his neck that extends into arm gauntlets. The black gloves protects what's left of his fingers against adverse weather conditions such as extreme cold or heat. Despite Hijiko's no-conforming stature, his physical attributes are on a level that is close to that of a gymnast. Looks can be quite deceiving and the Warring Demon makes sure that his appearance, the embodiment of war, will not be soon forgotten. Hijiko Kakurerakudo 2.jpg|Pervasive silence which wraps him in a mantle of content. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_3.jpg|Prodigious boldness and energy of intellect. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_4.png|Quivering with restrained grief. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_5.png|Vague desolation of the Nonself. PSX_20180604_074053.jpg|Simply galvanizing. Personality The Child Before his death, Hijiko displayed a sense muse and strange exhilaration when meeting new potential friends. Even then, his joyous personality seethed from his pores and entered those around him. He created an assurance of good-nature that forestalled hostility. He was an indivuals that was overwhelmed with the gifts of life and what his mesosphere had to offer. Like most kids, Hijiko, often played with his peers from the academy and even became the class clown. He had held aspirations of becoming a fine shinobi just as his parents would often use this as a disclaimer when sparring with less experienced students. Just as his mother, Hijiko believed that the antithesis to war was love. He believed that love was the most powerful force in totality. Such a thing couldn't hope to be maintained in a world where war was rampant and proliferating but Hijiko at the same time, he firmly believed that the existence of two basic and opposite principles governing the universe was creation and destruction. If love was creation, then war was destruction. It's opposite. Accepting these opposed ideals fashioned a boy whose personality was light-years beyond his peers. Understanding this outlook or rather position, gives the reader an insight to how Hijiko had an artless yet unyielding devotion to love and synergy. No matter what kind of personal changes the child would go through, he remained impassioned with curiosity and acceptance to those truths. Chores were mundane yet Hijiko considered it as a form of duty. Normally mundane tasks such as taking out the trash or cleaning up around the house after school allowed Hijiko to daydream. The blazing blue sky poured down torrents of light which allowed Hijiko to envision the delicious sensation of hope and love. In all, Hijiko as a child was considered a child whom would put himself before others and had his heart poured into the idea of love conquering all. He was a child that took his duties seriously and completed them with a remote sense of urgency not often seen in children his age. Hijiko was almost in a constant studious fervor and enthusiasm which can be attributed to his soaring intelligence. This would be considered the child's only negative trait; impatience. It was almost premeditated to visualize the way that Hijiko would every so often remove himself from the gazing eyes of others. Many students saw this slight vulnerability of impatience as somewhat charming and admirable much to Hijiko's confusion. He couldn’t fathom why people perceived this frustration in such a light manner, it was serenely vexing. In an academic setting, the aptitude of Hijiko's fondness for uniformity, consistency and faultlessness bordered on the line of obsessive compulsiveness. In no way, shape or form did Hijiko allow asymmetrical or inconsistent aspects to linger in front of his torrential blue eyes. He would be teased for his inability to leave the images or things that he believed desired "adjustment" alone and carefree. Though his loving exterior accepted those that teased him with a faint tremor of amusement, inside, Hijiko believed that his condition was more of an interference. He believed that some of his thoughts didn't make the slightest bit of sense in most cases, though, many were multifaceted, byzantine and often unwanted. It could be dyed-in-the-wool that Hijiko feared of losing himself to his own thoughts. The Nonself A nameless, sullen sadness which is always born of pure moonlight, the despair of the Nonself. Initially, painful thoughts filled the recesses of his memory but now, a prevailing notion of apathy can accurately describe Hijiko. An emotionless being whose uncomfortable perplexity pulls on the mental strings of those whom choose to speak with Hijiko. As some would say, the Nonself is in a state of sullen self-absorption while displaying a subtle emphasis of scorn that pinged from his supposed death. An eternity of silence oppressed him as an inexpressible aura of grief surrounded him. He can be seen bartering the higher aspirations of life in trade for inexhaustible strife. Now as a Warring Demon, Hijiko wishes to create a world of strife. His personality has turned to become complete polar opposite of his original self. In this new personality, Hijiko has become almost robotic in nature, indistinguishable from natural forces. He holds the life of mankind in a regard that matches that of other organic creatures. In any instance, the Warring Demon boasts an infantine simplicity and lavish waste for worldly resources. Hopelessness and despair. These are the two meaningful words that define Hijiko in his current state, an inflexible position. Even amid the direful calamities of the time The Nonself was immune to the inevitable assumption of hostile intent. As an individual who heralds no allegiance to any great nation, Hijiko prefers to keep his distance from any associates as he firmly believes that allies are simply worthless in his endeavors. His lifestyle is fleeting though it still contains the consistency that Hijiko has constantly persevered for. In most cases, Hijiko as the Nonself could be considered a maverick among individuals. His loathsome ideals are often met with disdain and ridicule but, only he understands his twisted methodology. Hijiko believed that he had obtained his "father's" inheritance, truth and falsehood. In this sense Hijiko, abandoning truth, adopted falsehood but also performed the inverse. Hijiko believe that the Asuras became powerful due to speaking falsehood but eventually succumbed though the deva's whom were weak due to speaking the truth eventually prospered. By adorning the aspects from both realms, Hijiko gained form of self-proclaimed enlightenment. A universal understanding of the dual concept of war and love would work best confiding in one form and this is what embodies the Nonself. His thirst for revenge would be satisfied and drifts along the whimsical winds of his now forgotten child-like personality.Hijiko firmly believes that believes that all knowledge already exists, and it is primarily a matter of time before it can be gathered together to complete his goal of understanding the totality of the warring demon and universal technology. In all, he wants to create a infinite lapse from the well-ordered decencies of civilization. Background The Death of the Heart A quasi itinerant lifestyle was the only known way of life for Hijiko’s esteemed mother and father. Originally, his distinguished parents lived in a isolated village on the peripheries of the Land of Earth and as such, they didn’t have much communication with the main villages aside from the exchanging of their talents for goods and other services. This underdeveloped village, composed of approximately 200 people would eventually become established enough to boast a resilient economy and academy system. This academy did not focus on the shinobi concept entirely however; it did include technological strategies and business concepts for the children that attended. This is where Hijiko’s parent’s to be would eventually meet, in a fledgling, picturesque setting bewildered the labors of academy life and would become the same academy that everyone in the village would have to pass through, even Hijiko. During Hijiko’s birth, it was a day that was monotonous and colorless, yet the cries of a newborn had resonated throughout the small village bringing a vibrant and ceaseless aura along with it. Though his birth did not signify any fastidious event, it did, in any case contain a certain implication that would resonate throughout all of those whom would in due course become acquaintances with him. (In progress) Stanger In a Strange Land A cunning intellect patiently diverting every circumstance to its design...the Nonself... Learning to adapt in a strange and unfamiliar land which has traditions the Nonself is not accustomed to. A potential smidge of friendship peering from just beyond the horizon... Finding the Path of the Asura's A fiery exclamation of wrath and disdain torrents down from the blazing blue sky, the destruction of Iwagakure...a destined change A Will Eternal Abilities Genin Nothing noteworthy stood out from the young Hijiko aside from his mechanical armament appearance and his inventive as well as resourceful persona. The steel chamber of rotating parts persisted to be nothing more than a clumsy outer shell for the young shinobi. Every effort to fit in, has left him an emotional wreck at such a young age. Before he was crafted into the entity he is today, Hijiko displayed an outstanding promise in the shinobi arts, namely taijutsu though, his ninjutsu, still very new, was definitely remarkable. In the Iwagakure Scientific Academy, Hijiko professed knowledge in the arts of reesearch and information integration analysis. At such a young age, Hijiko developed multiple to enhance the way of life for normal citizens. Jōnin Chakra Proficiency Mental Sagacity Perhaps the world's most inventive shinobi to ever grace it's solemn battle-torn lands with his ideals, and breathtaking presence. Within his various, subvert laboratories across the shinobi world, Hijiko has mad multiple breakthroughs within science and technology at such a young age. His mind contains an unfathomably deep understanding of mechanics, electronics, biology, physics and chemistry. The pursuit of knowledge is what he has dedicated his life to. A true visionary. Across the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire, Hijiko is known as the forerunner establishing shinobi robotics, advanced synthetic polymers and breakthroughs in travel to name a few. During his teen years, he was considered to be an utter anamoly. To his own village, his a valued theoretician and has established the advanced society based solely upon solar energy. A true genius in every sense of the word. He is considered one of the top minds (if not the top) in the shinobi world. For those whom have met him, Hijiko has been stated to be a futurist. A Man of Tomorrow trapped in the now. Hijiko garnered an immense, rather the most extensive understanding of the reality and variances of chakra the world has ever seen. Aside from quickly deducing the functions and chakra ratios of elemental attacks, Hijiko is able to understand and replicate said technique after seeing it once. With over nine partitions of consciousness, Hijiko uses each consciousness to remember certain events or research. His first consciousness has an in-depth aptitude of global history. He understands the history of the Shinju, Rinne Sharingan and the progenitor of chakra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He is no longet buried in the quicksands of ignorance. He has witnessed the Rinnegan in action during his travels across the Land of Fire and deduced that it beared similar traits and chakra essence to that of the Rinne Sharingan and that they perhaps shared similar abilities. His second consciousness deals with the understanding the Five Great Shinobi Countries as well as ther political and socioeconomical issues. His is in a constant indulgence of superior stratagem and absolutely ambitious craft. Hijiko has designed an entire fleet of drones with cutting edge artificial intelligence which is comparable to the intelligence of a young adult. Each drone of varying purposes are fully capable of solving problems with a matrix of corresponding algorithims. He has built drones with remarkable functions such as surveillance, following complex instructions, anticipating instructions, programmable set precepts, implementing their own initiative, and are willing to destroy themselves if captures or to prtect their creator. In small squadrons, the net processing speed incitingly overwhelming for any opponent. They are able to respond tactically and strategically to any move made by an enemy. Their self preservation protocols are absolutely outstanding and are comparable to human-esque responses. This combined with their movement speed allows them to dodge attack within a certain velocity. Much like the Asura Path, they are extremely resilient and are able to take an obscene amount of physical damage. Tools such as chakra infused kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and other prodigal shinobi weapons are unable to harm the drones. This is due to their fortified metallic bodies via Hijiko's imagination and the of his The Way of the Asura Path: Living M.E.T.A.L. Only two drones are required to complete the which grants them a form a consciousness and a level of identity unseen in any variation of machination in the world. The Self-Aware Identity Matrix allows the drones to protect each other to achieve the most desireable outcome. Tactician Hijiko possesses a remarkable ingenuity when dealing with conceptually difficult situations. Regardless of the circumstance, Hijiko can solve virtually any perdicament in various unorthodox ways. But they are always highly effective. He also considers it an integral part of his combat style. His multifaceted designs and complex schemes allow him to quickly turn the tide of a battle. As a child prodigy, Hijiko was able to split his consciousness between several dozen automatons of his own creation. This allowed him complete multiple tasks simultaneously. Normally, this cannot be done without an inevitable hit on a persons performance but Hijiko strives to break those mental barriers. Even within one body, Hijiko is able to partition his mind into nine different sectors and is capable of performing complex caluculations of multiple subjects within fractions of a second. He is able to deduce a flaw within an opponents strategy within seeing it after the second attempt. Despite finding such a flaw, if Hijiko does not immediately have the tools to defeat such a force, he will essentially form an distraction and will use The Way of the Asura Path to generate a counter for it. Among the aforementioned, it can surmised that Hijiko is highly resourcefull when it comes to battle and his definitely considered one of his greatest strengths. Ninjutsu Earth Release The chakra nature of earth has, throughout history, has always been considered one of the more respected nature transformations. Earth is the element of stability, foundations and of the body. The Earth is the realm of wisdom, knowledge, strength, growth and prosperity. It is also the physical Earth on which we live and the very heart of life. The Earth is the womb from which all things spring, pressing your hand against fresh soil, you can feel its vitality, stability and earthiness. In its fertile soil, we've grown the food that provides life, on its surface we live out our lives. This holds to be true for Hijiko himself. Before his life-altering incident, Hijiko's clan worshipped the earth as not only their deity but also their sanctuary. During his time at the academy, it was customary to learn the basics of earth release not only in a physical sense but in a spiritual one as well. The creation of even the largest rocky planets have humble origins. This was his nindō during his early, years and still holds a basis even as of now. His skill in the earthen element under guised under the monikers Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique and it's sister technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique. With the former, the technique has been described as a method to add additional mass to any target that the user touches by an extreme amount. Hijiko had long disregarded the use of their parent techniques and has since then encoded them into his own style. As mentioned before, with the Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Hijiko utilizes the technique with a massive area of effect. He is able to drastically increase the mass of any objects within a kilometer of him, regardless of them touching the ground or not. This makes encountering him and reaching him highly problematic for those unaccustomed fighting at such a disadvantage. Water Release The Way of the Asura Path is a branch of techniques that has its roots traced to the Rinnegan’s Asura Path. This methodology or rather fighting style crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo exemplifies the term “adaptation”. This path of techniques does not resemble ninjutsu in the traditional sense but rather they appear as something that is completely foreign altogether. Hijiko's creator had a grim and shuddering fascination in regards to Nagato's Asura Path and eventually incorporated his engineering studies into making the body of Hijiko. As a result, Hijiko's new body is based upon the conceptualization and manipulation of mechanical energy along with his chakra. These techniques are incorporate an advanced Transformation Technique which is used along with his mechanical physiology to produce various forms of weaponry and other forms of supplemental technology. The basics of this technique goes beyond the standard implications of the Rinnegan's Asura Path and takes it into an entirely new realm of possibilities that can only be fathomed by Hijiko Kakurerakudo. The cult like practices of the Asura Path have expanded within many hidden sects of the shinobi world. In a sense, The Way of the Asura Path can be viewed as a life-extension ability. Many shinobi across the world has scoured the earth for resources that will increase their maximum lifespan and many have died in this pursuit. Many of the techniques created to flee from death eventually becomes ravaged by age. Hijiko and his creator understood that the flesh is weak and that with proper maintenance, a machine can last potentially forever. This ideology went into the creation of Hijiko. By sacrificing his humanity, through the use of this technique, Hijiko becomes in most instances, immortal. Through this revelation, Hijiko is stripped of weaknesses such as remorse and pity, and bereft of any fear of death that comes with having an organic body. His chakra reserves are combined with the universal flow of mechanical energy which produces a level of chakra that is infinitely peerless in most cases. The need for chakra recovery is casted aside as his mechanical reserves are capable of replenishing himself without a second thought. All is incomprehensible when attempting to calculate the next move as their creations are spontaneous and quite powerful in their base state. Hijiko naturally has a high resistance to genjutsu, ninjutsu due to his internal mechanisms however, with the activation of this technique, his resistance become bolstered enough to humble stars themselves. He gains the ability to fly and levitate while in this form as well. This can be connected to his advanced modifications the happen continuously within his body. His physical parameters become comparable to a user of Boil Release whom uses immense pressures of steam to improve both the quality and performance of their strikes. The entirety of this transformation is comparable to the Six Paths Sage Mode in physical defense. Hijiko's supernatural ability of being unable to be sensed in all regards are much more refined as well has his range in which he can be sensed. Normally, if Hijiko is within three hundred meters of a sensor type then he can't be sensed. Those whom are able to sense entities over a larger distance would be able to find him accordingly. Though, while under this transformation, Hijiko's range extends to an unforeseen and unprecedented amount. His power in this state seemingly surpasses the upper bounds of the Rinnegan's own Asura Path which is a feat in its' own right. There are those whom had an initial disbelief at the power Hijiko concealed within his mechanical form but the same ones who didn't have faith in their savior are now fleeing from his new world order. Technological Manifestations Taijutsu His taijutsu methods clearly identify him as entity of unrefined grace and is the true definition of warring demon. Once he activates The Way of the Asura Path, his physical art become much more refined yet retains a familiar aggressiveness. If it could be summed up into a single defining word, it would be without a doubt "brutal". A shinobi known lethality relentless nature, the Nonself prides himself with the utter destruction of his foes regardless of the background. To him, hand to hand combat is what separates from the haves and the have not's. Normally he will use just his natural pair of arms to dispatch opponent whom are at or slightly below his own physical prowess. However, for those whom augment themselves to exceed his own strength, he will unleash his ace in a hole. This ace or rather his ace's full manifests itself in the appearance of four extra mechanical arms that are just as durable as his original arms. This drastically improves Hijiko's ability to maintain his offensive posture while simultaneously maintain a defensive one. His technological combat style is referred to as (More to come) The Way of the Asura Path Kata Tools As an entity created from the concept of the Asura Path, Hijiko Kakurerakudo's abilities in in understanding mechanical energy are second to none. His tools incorporate seemingly advanced technology in comparison to the shinobi world. In his eyes, he considers the human flesh as weak, therefore, his mechanical substitutions are apparent in the shinobi arts. It is a great process of searching and shifting in order to achieve the best results is required to master each of his tools. It also requires a mind singularly practical and sagacious in order to wield mechanical creations in a manner akin to Hijiko. Even though he is young of age, can intuitively create almost any device imaginable using his ability to understand mechanical energy and understanding synthetic self. Hijiko has created many futuristic devices to aid him in battle, such as chakra disrupting devices, devices that affect the earth's flow and even those to cause massive destruction. In any case, Hijiko is a monster on the battlefield due to his creations of hi-tech weaponry. Each tool created by Hijiko is on a level of understanding that surpasses normal comprehension and is such as shinobi worth his weight in steel. By understanding mechanical energy on a empathic level, Hijiko can create his tools on the spot from within his body or from body fragments that are composed of his unique bionic physiology. He is able to mentally view technological schematics within his mind and his body is able to produce them simultaneously allowing him a constant suppression against opposition. He is seen creating nanites from his will, which eventually comprises a large portion of his form, rocket/missile launchers, drones and other advanced technological creations. Chakra Disruption Device An experimental tool of designed to be the ultimate technique for absorbing chakra, this device absorbs the chakra of a captured target, when it is applied. The device also creates a force field surrounding it, which prevent it from being either removed or destroyed. These abilities prevents the subject from performing ninjutsu in a matter of moments after being applied as well as making the subject loose consciousness momentarily. The subject is, however, not incapable of overcoming device's effects, for example a large burst of tailed beast chakra has been shown to destroy the device. Upon first witnessing this tool, Hijiko was able to instantly recreate it's internal functions and would eventually reproduce his own patent. The experimental device was now fully functional within the hands of Hijiko. He uses the device through his arm as in which he transforms into a cannon in which he can fire a near microscopic chakra disruption device into the opponent. Once it enters the opponent's body, the device will send an electromagnetic pulse akin to the Body Pathway Derangement technique, short circuiting the opponent's bodily functions. This pulse activates every ten seconds in which it allows Hijiko to produce a powerful counter attack of his one. Then immediately upon entry, the opponent will feel their chakra acting sporadic and uncontrollable as it is slowly absorbed into the device implanted to them. The absorbed chakra then transfers itself through the device into Hijiko himself via a wireless connection. The device itself is highly resilient to physical and chakra attacks along with other improved modifications. Hijiko is able to create a dozen of his Chakra Disruption Devices within his on mechanical physiology every twelve to fifteen seconds and as a result, he is able to use these devices offensively as well. Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin . It is considered a sacred tool utilized by the young Hijiko Kakurerakudo and it is one that makes a remarkably clear and coherent statement that allows Hijiko to fight on par with shinobi more powerful than he. A tool such as the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin can be viewed often as a crutch or a supplement to the abilities that a young shinobi does not naturally have. However, this is far from the case. It is Hijiko’s family heirloom, a Hiden ability that has been passed down through his clan and was subsequently slaughtered thus perpetuating the vengeance the boils within Hijiko. It is a tool that is infinitely subtle and is bonded within Hijiko’s physical and metaphysical forms. It is perhaps one of the mystifying tools to date. As mentioned before, the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin contains the spectrum of what we would call chakra and as such, it allows Hijiko an improved understanding of the concept. Though he is not old enough nor mature enough to understand the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin in its complete essence, he is still able to use a fraction of its power to assist in augmenting his abilities. This allows Hijiko to absorb chakra regardless of its nature or its transformative properties. It allows Hijiko to absorb chakra through mediums such as weapons or even through physical contact. This ability is similar to the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal and the Preta Path abilities used by wielder of the Rinnegan. Once the physical connection is established, the opponent will find it very difficult to break this hold as Hijiko and the opponent are bonded together until the opponent’s chakra is siphoned. In a sense, it nullifies ninjutsu completely and can even disturb the transitive or associative properties of the respective elements such as being electrocuted by lightning, getting soaked by water or being burned by fire. This flawless absorption of chakra is comparable to the progenitor of earth's chakra. Even externally and internally dense objects such as Tailed Beast Ball's or Wood Release are left without simply absorbed within the sacred tool. Regardless of the technique's complexity or otherwise stated functions, the end result will always be the same. The Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin produces a transparent force field which protects it from being removed through physical or spiritual methods. This also inherently protects Hijiko from minor taijutsu attacks or weapons such as kunai and shuriken unless they are thrown at a high velocity. The older he had gotten, the more experienced he became with utilizing and fortifying this innate shield. The defense of this shield had increase to the point where techniques with a powerful and large area of effect such as the Tenpenchii and the Chibaku Tensei are unable to completely immobilize him yet alone harm him in this fashion however, he is still affected by the concussive forces. This absorbed chakra is stored within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin for Hijiko to use eventually and can even improve his own reserves. Each element absorbed by the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin becomes available for Hijiko to use for exactly five minutes. As he becomes more experienced with the mechanics behind the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, he can use the absorbed elements for thirty minutes at a time and can instantly switched between them. Other than absorbing chakra, Hijiko is also able to use the absorbed chakra to power his own Chakra Cannons. When activated, it allows Hijiko to not only absorb chakra through physical contact but it also allows him to absorb the chakra affinity of the opponent, ridding them of their chakra nature however, this is not discovered until his late teens. This process takes approximately thirty-three seconds to complete and thus, the opponent is left severely weakened and emaciated. Quotes Behind the Scenes *Hijiko is my only character whom is able to utilize the Way of the Asura Path and its associated techniques. *Hijiko's design is based off of Pinocchio and even the inspiration can be attributed to the story. *The kanji (非自己 隠れ楽土) can be translated to Nonself Hiding Calamity which has it's roots in Hijiko's childhood as now he is vessel for untapped catastrophe. Nonself (Hijiko) refers to him losing his childhood and not being the same young boy as he once was. *Hojo wishes to fight anyone that claims that their Iwagakure origins. *Hijiko has never taken off his straw hat and profusely refuses to do so. *According to Hijiko's Databook' **Hijiko's favorite words are "Kaboom" and "Bang Bang". **Hijiko's favorite food is gohan (御飯). **His favorite hobby is inventing. **His favorite quote is: "It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity." Albert Einstein *During his time at the Iwagakure Scientific Academy, Hijiko received the following ratings: **Jujutsu: ★★★★☆ **Taijutsu: ★★★★☆ **Knowledge of Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ **Qunatitative Analysis:★★★★★ **Observation: ★★★★☆ **Working with others: ★★★☆☆ **Information Intergration and Analysis: ★★★★★ **Judgment: ★★★★☆ **Mental Resistance: ★★★★★ **Scientific Knowledge: ★★★★★ (More to Come) is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Training Status: Healthy Location: Megamureru Amechi Laboratory Current Mood: Curious Current Weather: Category:Characters Category:SahaTo Category:Genin Category:Male